dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Map
The map view of Atlantis displays the area surrounding your kingdom. From here, you may view squares that can contain several different locations. By default, your map will open centered on your city. Throughout Atlantis, you may see Wildernesses, Anthropus Camps, player owned kingdoms and outposts. Anthropus Camps contain invaders and [http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Citadel Crimson Citadels] contain regular troops. Resources can be collected from both and they can either be spied on or attacked. *Conquering savannas or lakes will increase food production. *Conquering''' forests' will increase lumber production. *Conquering' hills' will increase your stone production. *Conquering 'mountains' will increase your metals production. *Conquering plains gains you no resource production boost, but you need them to build 'outposts. *Mysterious Clouds are testing sites for developers and cannot be attacked. For more info about wilds, ACs, or Citadels visit Wilderness, Anthropus Camps, or Crimson Citadels. Production Increase by wildernesses Woods2.png|Forest Grasslands2.png|Savanna Hill3.png|Hill Lake3.png|Lake Mountain3.png|Mountain clouds.jpg|field of clouds. When clicked it just says Mysterious Cloud lvl 10. One cannot attack, spy or send a message. The Dark Secrets of the DoA Coordinate System Are you always getting lost with those coordinate numbers when scrolling along the map? Well not anymore after you read this article! This is no surprise, because DoA uses a very strange coordinate system. I don't see any advantage in it, maybe part of the out-of-this-world atmosphere in this game. the reason is the 3D effect So throw away everything you learned in school about maps and coordinates, you really gonna have to learn how to read maps like an Atlantean. Coordinates are written in the form x/y. The x axis runs horizontal, increasing toward the right of the map. This is what you would expect. Now you would expect the y axis to run vertical, increasing toward the top or bottom. But no, Surprisingly it runs diagonal, increasing toward the lower right corner of the map. To make things clearer, I made a drawing: centered around square 10/10 (to avoid the map rollover) You can see two very weird properties about this kind of coordinates: The squares 9/9 and 11/11 (in green) are not adjacent to 10/10 in any direction. The y coordinate changes per two along the vertical axis. However the map is endless and as soon as it reaches 749 (the highest coordinate for both x and y) it goes back to 0. Calculating Travel Time In the example map, the four spaces shown adjacent to 10/10 non-diagionally are 10/9, 11/9, 10/11 and 9/11. But, in travel time, the four adjacent spaces are actually 10/9, 11/10, 10/11 and 9/10. This m akes a lot more sense. Unfortunately, it means that the map is misleading in judging travel time. Looking at the map, you'd think that if you start at 10/10, the travel time to 10/9 and 11/9 would be the same. They are not. Instead, the travel time to 10/9 and 11/10 are the same. The total travel time for an attacker is its muster time (the time it spends just getting ready to go out on an attack) plus a factor based on distance. With level 5 Rapid Deployment and Level 6 Dragonry, LBMs take 16s to travel one unit of distance and SSDs take 4s. Travel time for other units and research levels can be calculated by setting up a dummy attack that's one unit away, noting the time, and then setting up a second dummy attack that's two units away and then taking the difference. So, if a city is in 400/300, the first dummy attack could be to 400/301 and the second to 400/302. The muster time is always 30 seconds. The distance can be calculated with a little algebra. The first step is to determine the x and y distance. Since the map is 750 units wide and wraps in both directions, this will be either the larger coordinate minus the smaller coor dinate or 750 plus the smaller coordinate minus the larger coordinate, whichever is less. Next, add the square of the x distance to the square of the y distance and then take the square root of the sum. That's the Pythagorean Theory. Multiply the distance by the travel time per unit and add the muster time and that's the total travel time. For example, if a city is in 400/300, an attack is sent to 427/281 and the attackers take 16s per unit of travel, then total travel time would be 9m 18s. The calculation is as follows: x = 27 (the lesser of 427 - 400 or 750 + 400 - 427) y = 19 (the lesser of 300 - 281 or 750 + 281 - 300) ((27^2 + 19^2)^.5) * 16 + 30 There is an easier way to calculate travel time. #Find & Click on target #Click "Attack" #Choose your desired troops #Check the "Estimated Time" for travel at the bottom of window '''(Follow Step 5 to initiate Attack) #Click "Attack" #Check the "Marching" Bar to see if Estimated Time is correct. There is a 97% chance both "times" will be insync. In the Image examples both times were "8m 19s" even though the Marching Bar says "8m 16s". It took me 3 seconds to re-frame & re-position my Snipping Tool to take a screen shot of the Marching Bar after clicking "Attack" in the Muster Point window. Smaller distances will always be 99% in sync between MP window & Marching Bar. Medium to Large distances will be about 95-97% in sync. T1.PNG T2.PNG T3.PNG T4.PNG T5.PNG Crimson_Citadel_Map.png Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Resources Category:Map Feature